


A night outside of Weatherfield

by FearAndLeather



Category: Coronation Street
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 02:22:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3711238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FearAndLeather/pseuds/FearAndLeather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a night out, after they broke it off, Sophie found Sian and the two called in one for the road.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A night outside of Weatherfield

On a night out with Ryan, this was the last thing Sophie thought she'd see. Sian in, possibly, the most revealing outfit she'd ever seen. By some fantastic coincidence they had both decided to go to the same club that night and Sophie wasn't complaining.  
As Sophie watched her former lover dance the night away she realised she wasn't the only one showing attention. A crowd had begun to take place as people watched her allure take command. The sight was truly breath taking.   
As another song finished Sian finally stopped dancing and headed to the toilet. Sophie followed, unsure of what she was after. Once inside, the blonde girl turned, "Wondered how long it'd take you to make a move." She sounded smug.  
"You knew I was watching?" She felt more shocked than she sounded. She smiled though; this felt promising.   
"Well of course I did, silly. And I'm quite sure I know why to." She approached in a way that seemed predatory. Sophie now knew what she was after. She smiled slightly as their lips met in slow kiss at first but soon it got frantic. Hands started roaming bodies and gripping at flesh. Sian moved her hands up Sophie's shirt and into her bra, playing with a nipple slightly. She tugged slightly every so often but soon it got too much.   
Sian got to get knees and pulled gently at the other girl's leggings and panties revealing her twitching lips, already dripping for the blonde's mouth. Sian moved closer and flicked her tongue out and elicited an orgasmic moan. "Oh I've missed this," she groaned, "you taste great."   
She worked her tongue in and out, faster and harder. Sian had no real rhythm, the alcohol had ruined any chance of that. She started biting lightley at her clit until she felt Sophie was close, the brunette's legs started shaking as her climax approached.  
"So good, you've always been so good." She thrust herself onto Sian's mouth. "Need to, now!" Sian doubled her efforts, using her tongue and teeth and now inserting a finger as well. She seemed to be a master of this so it was no apprise she had Sophie coming in seconds. She moved away as her ex came down from her high.   
"Almost a shame we broke up really." She sounded smug again as she left Sophie panting up against the sink.


End file.
